You're Not Alone
by Zang
Summary: Bagi Rukia hidup adalah perjuangan. Tak ada yang dimilikinya di dunia ini selain dirinya sendiri-atau begitulah yang ia pikir. Sudah pasti Byakuya akan selalu ada untuknya meski mungkin Rukia tak mengetahuinya. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Not Alone**

**Summary:**

**Bagi Rukia hidup adalah perjuangan. Tak ada yang dimiliknya di dunia ini selain dirinya sendiri-atau begitulah yang ia pikir. Sudah pasti Byakuya akan selalu ada untuknya meski mungkin Rukia tak mengetahuinya. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

- -

Rukia merapatkan jaket ungunya. Udara semakin dingin menusuk tulang. Bagi kebanyakan orang, saat seperti itu paling tepat dihabiskan di dalam rumah, dengan baju hangat dan tebal, berkaos kaki dan menghirup secangkir kopi panas dengan uap masih mengepul. Jika diberi pilihan, tentu gadis bertubuh mungil itu akan mengambil kesempatan itu.

Masih dengan seragam sekolah menempel di tubuh, seperti biasa sebelum pulang ke rumah, Rukia belanja dulu di convenient store. Sudah lumrah baginya pulang sekolah di sore hari sambil menenteng kantong belanjaan berisi sayur dan bahan makanan untuk besok. Normalnya remaja seusianya hampir tak ada yang belanja sendiri. Hanya saja hal itu sudah lama tak berlaku untuknya.

Langkah-langkah kakinya terayun teratur di pavement sepanjang jalan. Rukia merasa tak perlu pulang terburu-buru, toh tak ada orang yang menunggu kedatangannya di rumah. Kira-kira setahun yang lalu dia masih mempunyai alasan untuk pulang cepat, tapi sejak Hisana -kakak perempuan dan satu-satunya orang yang membesarkannya sejak kepergian orang tua mereka- juga turut menyusul ke alam sana, alasan itu sirna.

Hidup adalah perjuangan. Sejak kecil motto itu telah terpateri dalam-dalam di kepalanya. Rukia tidak begitu ingat kapan persisnya Hisana menjadi kakak sekaligus kepala keluarga baginya. Sekarang dia hanya punya dirinya sendiri. Uang asuransi dan tabungan almarhum orang tuanyalah yang menopang kehidupannya belakangan. Rukia menunggu sampai kira-kira dua atau tiga bulan kedepan untuk mencari kerja sambilan, sampai akhir tahun ia bersekolah di Seireitei High. Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu ingin berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan pendidikan SMU-nya dengan baik.

"Uhuk...uhuk…"

Rukia cepat-cepat menutup mulut dengan tangannya yang bebas. Ia memejamkan mata sampai batuknya mereda. Entah sudah berapa minggu berlalu tapi si batuk tak juga berhenti. Pertama ia mengira itu batuk flu. Mungkin karena kecapekan, batinnya. Menjelang ujian akhir, Rukia memang semakin sibuk. Ujian try out dan ujian praktik menyita perhatiannya. Dia tak pernah tidur sebelum tengah malam. Dia berpikir stress yang menumpuk dan kondisi fisik yang menurun berkontribusi besar terhadap batuk berkepanjangannya. Baru dia sadar, batuk itu bukan batuk flu.

Dadanya terasa sesak jika Rukia berusaha menahan si batuk. Teman-temannya bahkan berkomentar suara yang ditimbulkan terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkan. Bila malam, kondisinya semakin buruk. Batuknya semakin menghebat. Sering dia membayangkan, alangkah menyenangkannya jika ada yang akan mengusap punggung kurusnya. Tapi yang ada hanya dingin menempel di punggung. Jika itu terjadi, Rukia tak akan sanggup menahan air matanya. Saat itulah dia sepenuhnya sadar, bahwa dia sendirian.

Gadis itu baru mulai melangkah ketika klakson terdengar. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Mobil abu-abu mahal yang sudah familiar, mobil Byakuya.

Kaca penumpang di sebelah kiri terbuka. "Masuklah, Rukia," kata Byakuya menawarkan. "Ku antar pulang."

"Terima kasih, Byakuya-san, tapi tak usah repot," buru-buru Rukia mengelak.

"Tidak repot, kok. Aku mau ke rumah Unohana-san."

Sejenak Rukia ragu meski itu bukan pertama kalinya ia berpapasan dengan Byakuya dan diantar pulang. Byakuya tidak membiarkan gadis itu berkubang lebih lama dalam keraguan. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu penumpang.

Wangi sakura menyambut hidung Rukia. Ia meletakkan tas sekolah dan belanjaan di pangkuan. Kursi yang didudukinya adalah, sejauh ini, kursi paling empuk yang pernah dirasakannya.

"Kau selalu pulang sesore ini?" tanya Byakuya. Jika jalanan lurus dan sepi, ia menoleh ke penumpang di sampingnya.

"Hanya mulai kelas tiga semester dua," jawab Rukia. "Waktu semester pertama dulu tidak kok, pulangnya bersamaan dengan kelas satu dan dua."

"Hmm," Byakuya bergumam. "Hari ini belanja apa?"

Dibalik penampilannya yang cool, Byakuya cukup perhatian -setidaknya menurut Rukia. Banyak yang segan padanya, entah terintimidasi oleh penampilannya yang luar biasa cool (dingin) dan tampan (menurut polling yang diadakan para gossipers di kota mereka) , atau kata-katanya yang pelan namun menohok.

Yang paling diingat Rukia, ketika dia masih kanak-kanak Byakuya dan beberapa anak lain gemar bermain di taman bermain dekat SD Seireitei. Rukia akan berayun di salah satu ayunan dan Byakuya mendorongnya dari belakang. Byakuya yang diingatnya masih penuh tawa dan ceria, kebalikan dari Byakuya yang sekarang.

"Belanja...mie, telur dan kangkung. Byakuya-san pasti tidak pernah belanja ya?" Rukia nyengir sebelum menyadari betapa bodohnya pertanyaan barusan.

"Tidak," tukas Byakuya singkat. Sekilas dia melirik Rolex di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, tadi di sekolah."

"Sudah beberapa jam lalu, kalau begitu. Dulu waktu masih sekolah, aku juga membawa bekal."

Rukia menggaruk dagunya. "Aku beli di kantin kok. Tadi aku bangun kesiangan, tidak sempat membuat bekal."

Setelah itu Byakuya tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia membelokkan mobil di sebuah restoran. "Temani aku makan, Rukia."

"Eh?" Rukia merasa tak enak. "Aku tak lapar." Malangnya saat itu perutnya berkeruyuk. "Ahaha," Rukia nyengir lemah.

Byakuya tidak tertawa. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul. Tentu saja yang dimaksud senyum di sini hanyalah tarikan bibir ke atas sejauh dua millimeter. Yang mendapat kehormatan mendapatkannya hanya gadis di sampingnya. Tak ada yang bisa membayangkan Byakuya akan tersenyum lebar seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi. Para gadis di Seireitei bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak seandainya itu terjadi.

- -

Retsu Unohana sedang menyiram bunga ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Byakuya dan Rukia masuk ke kompleks apartemennya. Dia mencuci tangan sebelum menyambut mereka di beranda.

"Retsu-san," sapa Rukia pada landlady-nya.

Retsu pemilik apartemen yang ditempatinya. Sejak kematian Hisana, wanita berambut hitam itu tak mau lagi menerima uang sewa dari Rukia, yang dibalas protes oleh Rukia. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tetap tinggal di sana jika sang landlady cantik itu tak mau menerima uang darinya? Setelah melewati argument panjang dan berbelit-belit, akhirnya Rukia pasrah, tetapi sebagai gantinya Retsu harus bersedia menerima hutang sewa Rukia yang akan diterimanya begitu Rukia tamat SMU dan mandiri.

"Untung kau sudah pulang," wanita baik hati itu menghembuskan napas lega. "Aku sampai khawatir. Tidak biasanya kau pulang sesore ini."

"Maaf," tukas Rukia cepat-cepat. "Saya ada tambahan belajar, terus belajar sebentar dengan teman-teman di sekolah."

"Aku berusaha menelponmu tapi tidak kau angkat," lanjut Retsu.

"Eh? Ponsel saya ketinggalan."

"Lain kali jangan sampai lupa, Rukia," Retsu mengingatkan. Dia kemudian mengalihkan mata pada sang pria muda. "Anda mengantarnya lagi rupanya, Byakuya-san."

Byakuya mengangguk sedikit. "Kebetulan saya bertemu Rukia di jalan. Saya juga ada perlu dengan Anda, jadi sekalian."

"Uhuk…uhuk…" tanpa tertahan lagi, Rukia terbatuk, mengagetkan dua orang di depannya. Retsu segera mengusap punggung Rukia.

"Ya ampun, Rukia," seru Retsu prihatin. Dia sudah menganggap Rukia seperti anaknya sendiri. Melihat ekspresi kesakitan gadis itu membuatnya sedih. "Batukmu tetap saja parah. Kau sudah berobat kan?"

"Sudah," jawab Rukia. Dadanya naik turun dan terasa sesak namun dia tak suka melihat kekhawatiran terpancar di wajah Retsu.

"Kenapa belum sembuh juga?" Byakuya bertanya. Kalau Rukia lebih memperhatikan, dia akan mendapati kecemasan mewarnai nada monoton Byakuya. Tak ada yang melihat mata abu-abu kehitamannya yang diliputi kegundahan.

"Besok saya libur, saya akan ke spesialis," ujar Rukia meyakinkan mereka.

"Kau semakin kurus," tunjuk Byakuya. "Kau kurang makan atau apa?"

Entah Rukia mesti tertawa atau tersinggung mendengarnya. Terlebih ia memakai jaket. Dia yakin pakaian itu membuatnya tampak berisi.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu, Byakuya berkata, "Pakai jaket pun tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta itu. Makan yang banyak, Rukia!" Sekilas selama sepersekian detik pria itu menepuk bahu Rukia.

Rukia tak yakin apakah tangan lebar Byakuya sempat mendarat di bahu kecilnya. Hanya rasa hangat yang menjalar yang akhirnya meyakinkannya itu tak hanya sekedar bayangannya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menginap di tempatmu?" usul Retsu. "Jadi aku bisa mengurusmu. Terus terang, batukmu menimbulkan rasa gelisah bagi yang mendengarnya."

Rukia terkejut. "Wah, saya sudah terlalu merepotkan Anda."

"Kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau di tempatku?"

Sebelum Byakuya sempat mengerem lidahnya, kalimat itu sudah meluncur. Tak hanya dua wanita itu, dia tak kalah tercengang dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Nalar paling waras pun tak akan sanggup mencerna bagaimana pria tanpa ekspresi dan sehangat iceberg itu mampu mengutarakan ajakan untuk merawat seorang gadis yang bukan siapa-siapanya di istananya.

Wajah Rukia memerah. Entah debar jantung yang memukul keras dadanya juga berpengaruh pada rasa sesak, dia tak paham. Batuknya yang jauh dari elegan memilih mengisi kesunyian yang menulikan pendengaran mereka. Segera dia mohon diri, meninggalkan Byakuya yang mematung dan Retsu yang tersenyum dipaksakan.

**TBC **

A/N: Sehat itu mahal, lho, teman-teman. Jangan sampai sakit seperti Rukia. Tidak semua orang seberuntung dirinya atau sebaik Byakuya. Duit sejuta bisa amblas untuk mengobati penyakit seperti itu. One last chapter to go soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Not Alone**

**Summary:**

**Bagi Rukia hidup adalah perjuangan. Tak ada yang dimilikinya di dunia ini selain dirinya sendiri-atau begitulah yang ia pikir. Sudah pasti Byakuya akan selalu ada untuknya meski mungkin Rukia tak mengetahuinya.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

- -

"Gadismu sakit-sakitan," ucap Kisuke Urahara sambil memainkan topi bisbol hijaunya, kelihatan serasi dengan cat hijau muda di ruang kerja Byakuya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _'gadismu'_, hah?" sahut Byakuya datar.

Urahara terkekeh. Entah kenapa tawanya terdengar mesum. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan d_ear Rukia?_"

Byakuya sudah kebal terhadap segala senyum maupun tawa jahil Urahara. Dia sudah ribuan kali meminta pria blonde itu berhenti memanggil Rukia _'gadismu'_ karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Menilik pribadi Urahara, Byakuya tak heran kalau permintaannya tak digubris meski dalam hati agak jengkel.

Walau jahil, Urahara termasuk salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dipercaya Byakuya. Dia bisa dengan mudah menyesuaikan diri dalam situasi apapun. Dalam keadaan santai seperti sekarang, Urahara tak lebih dari laki-laki tinggi di akhir dua puluhan yang usil dengan guyonan semesum tampangnya. Tapi ketika situasi menuntutnya untuk serius, dia langsung bertransformasi menjadi laki-laki bijak, sopan dan bisa diandalkan.

"Tadi pagi materinya headstand dan roll depan dan belakang," urai Urahara. Dia kembali menuang white tea ke cangkir, melihat uap melayang ketika ia meniupnya pelan. "Jika teman-temannya melakukannya dua kali, aku hanya menyuruhnya satu kali." Urahara menggeleng, menatap Byakuya dengan prihatin.

"Apa dia separah itu?" Byakuya menautkan alis. Tanpa disadari dia menghela napas panjang saat Urahara mengangguk.

Urahara mengawasi sahabatnya dari balik cangkir. Tanpa suara ia menyesap tehnya. Kira-kira tiga tahun sudah berlalu, hitung pria itu dalam hati, sejak Byakuya 'menitipkan' Rukia padanya. Urahara mengajar olahraga di Seireitei High. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ia mengajar kelas Rukia. Sejujurnya, ia mempertanyakan motif internal Byakuya terhadap gadis yang mulai semester akhir ini jadi ringkih. Pertanyaan itu tak pernah sampai keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya, diam-diam ia mengamati sambil menganalisa maksud Byakuya dibalik semua tindakannya. Baru sekali ini Byakuya begitu perhatian terhadap seorang gadis.

Sekilas tidak ada yang istimewa dalam diri Rukia, batin Urahara. Gadis itu biasa saja. Tapi yang menarik, mata violet Rukia menunjukkan hatinya. Mata besar dan cemerlang itu menunjukkan keteguhan hatinya menghadapi hidup.

Banyak yang sudah dilakukan Byakuya untuk gadis itu. Memang Urahara tidak tahu semuanya, tapi ia tahu tanpa uluran tangan Byakuya, Rukia tak akan sanggup melewati yang sudah dihadapinya sampai sekarang ini.

"Lagi-lagi kau memikirkan sesuatu," cetus Byakuya. "Kalau kau mau mendengar pendapat pribadiku, sejujurnya tampang pemikir tidak cocok untukmu."

"Kata-katamu pedas seperti biasanya, Byakuya," Urahara nyengir.

Byakuya mengabaikan komentar Urahara. "Aku bertemu dengannya sore tadi," katanya. "Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisi kesehatannya. Menurutmu Rukia akan mampu menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah?"

"Aku heran kenapa kau sampai menanyakan itu, seharusnya kau sudah bisa menebaknya."

Byakuya merajam pria yang dengan acuh kembali menyesap tehnya dengan mata dinginnya. "Jawab saja," ancamnya singkat.

Urahara sengaja berlama-lama meletakkan cangkir, sadar bahwa dia sedang bermain dengan kesabaran Byakuya. Tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan Byakuya atau membuatnya gusar. Malangnya, Urahara tahu benar hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat pikiran dan kesabaran Byakuya setebal benang.

"Seharusnya kau lebih tahu daripada aku," bukannya menjawab, Urahara malah berbelit-belit.

"Tapi aku tidak bertemu tiap hari dengannya sepertimu," balas Byakuya tak sabar.

"Dengar Byakuya," Urahara menghela napas. "Memang aku tak pernah melihat Rukia serapuh sekarang, tapi pengalaman membuktikan dia jauh lebih kuat daripada yang ditunjukkannya. Aku sudah tanya guru-guru lain yang pernah mengajarnya. Semua komentar mereka bernada positif. Sehat ataupun sakit tak mempengaruhi prestasinya secara signifikan. Dia tetap salah satu yang terbaik di kelasnya."

"Jadi dia akan tetap mampu ikut ujian," Byakuya menarik kesimpulan. Dia benci harus menanyakan pendapat orang lain mengenai keadaan Rukia, tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Urahara mengangguk. "Tepat! Bagaimanapun keadaannya, Rukia selalu bisa mengerjakan tugasnya. Aku yakin dia akan berhasil di ujian kali ini."

Aneh rasanya, pikir Byakuya diam-diam, jika ia sampai cemburu pada Urahara. Ia tahu Urahara bersikap netral dan melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai guru Rukia sekaligus teman baginya dengan sempurna. Hanya saja, sebagai normalnya makhluk hidup, ada beberapa perasaan yang tak bisa ia enyahkan. Iri dan cemburu karena ada orang lain yang mengenal gadis yang dikasihinya jauh lebih baik daripadanya.

"Tapi," lanjut Urahara, menarik perhatian Byakuya, "dia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan batuknya. Aku tak sampai hati mendengarnya. Kau juga pasti sadar tubuhnya tinggal kulit dan tulang kan?"

- -

Byakuya tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya. Tulisan di laptop yang biasanya dengan mudah ia cerna kali ini bahkan tak dimengertinya sedikitpun. Menyerah, ia berjalan ke balkon dan menengadah ke langit. Langit malam ini cerah bertabur bintang. Meski terdengar menyedihkan dan memalukan, dia tak bisa menahan diri bertanya-tanya apakah Rukia juga melihat pemandangan yang sedang dinikmatinya sekarang ini.

Byakuya tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai Rukia. Ingatannya samar mengenai hal itu, dan dia juga menolak memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan apa-kenapa-bagaimana-mulai kapan. Yang dimengertinya, dan itulah yang paling penting, dia tak bisa meninggalkan Rukia. Tahu-tahu dia sudah mendatangi Unohana, memaksa wanita itu menerima sejumlah uang kompensasi ketulusannya menerima Rukia di tempatnya. Lebih jauh lagi, dia juga melunasi biaya pendidikan Rukia di Seireitei High. Siapa yang bisa menolak pria dingin-nan-karismatik-tampan-sekaligus-menguarkan-aura-intimidasi-disaat-yang-bersamaan? Seorang Byakuya Kuchiki, disadari atau tidak, berhasil mengguncang birokrasi dan administrasi intern sekolah itu.

- -

Lagi-lagi Rukia mendapati mobil Byakuya di pekarangan kompleks apartemennya. Byakuya hanya mengenal dua orang di sini: dirinya dan Retsu. Gadis itu baru mau masuk ketika Retsu berseru memanggilnya dan melambaikan tangan, mengundangnya ke tempatnya.

"Bagaimana kata dokter? Kau tidak menderita penyakit serius, kan?" berondong sang landlady begitu Rukia duduk.

"Unohana-san," Byakuya berdehem. "_Ini _sudah serius."

Rukia bukan orang yang bisa mengelabui orang lain dengan mudah. Yang ada di pikirannya tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Melihat ekspresinya, Byakuya dan Retsu jadi cemas.

"Dokter bilang mungkin ini gejala bronkitis," jawab Rukia sedatar mungkin, meyakinkan mereka -dan dirinya sendiri- seakan kalau nada suaranya terdengar acuh, berarti dia tak apa-apa.

Mereka terpana.

"Baru prediksi kok," jelas Rukia buru-buru. "Dokter menyuruhku rontgen, sudah ada rujukan lab yang harus aku datangi."

"Bronkitis..." ulang Retsu tanpa sadar.

"Kau tidak pernah batuk darah, kan?" tanya Byakuya. Ingin rasanya dia merengkuh bahu kurus Rukia karena cemasnya.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Tidak adakah hal lain yang dikhawatirkan?" tanya Retsu. "Mungkin karena makanan atau..."

Hanya satu hal yang dikhawatirkan Rukia selain batuknya yang tidak berhenti: jumlah tabungannya. Biaya berobat yang dikeluarkannya dalam beberapa menit sudah menyedot duit sejumlah uang sakunya selama sebulan. Tapi tadi si dokter spesialis mengatakan kalau biaya rontgen tidak mahal. Semoga saja memang begitu, harap Rukia, karena kalau tidak itu sama saja dengan perampokan besar-besaran pada akun banknya.

"Kapan kau akan rontgen?" tanya Byakuya sambil melihat alamat lab rujukan.

"Secepatnya."

- -

Wanita berambut ungu, Isane Kotetsu, menyambut Rukia dari balik mejanya. Dia tersenyum melihat gadis muda itu.

"Masuklah," sapanya ramah. "Nah, siapa namamu Nona Kecil? Ceritakan keluhan yang kau alami."

Sambil mendengarkan Rukia, Isane mencorat-coret kertas. Pembicaraan mereka tidak terlalu mendetail karena rontgen dilakukan setelah pembayaran selesai. Mata Rukia hampir melompat dari rongganya melihat angka yang tertera.

Dokter spesialis pembohong, teriak Rukia dalam hati. Bahkan biaya rontgen itu malah lebih mahal dari yang kemarin. Alamat! Uang saku sebulan lebih seminggu! Perampokan kelas wahid!

Tanpa peringatan, pintu terbuka dengan hentakan yang menggetarkan engsel. Seorang wanita tinggi berkulit gelap masuk. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang pria berwajah cemas.

"Dokter Yoruichi," Isane terkejut.

"Byakuya-san," Rukia terkesiap. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

Yoruichi berjalan anggun menuju meja Isane. Rukia yang duduk di depannya tidak mengerti dengan jelas apa yang disampaikan wanita bermata kucing itu. Hanya samar ia mendengar,"Temannya temanku, kalau kau mengerti maksudku."

Yoruichi memalingkan wajah, mengamati Rukia sebelum melangkah keluar. Senyumnya penuh arti, seakan mengetahui apa yang tidak diketahui Rukia, membuat sang pasien mendadak gugup.

"Ayo minggir Byakuya, pintunya akan kututup. Kenapa mengernyit? Mau melihat pasien telanjang? Tsk!"

"Apaan kau, Yoruichi?" sahut Byakuya dingin meski wajahnya semerah tomat.

"Nona Rukia, silahkan buka baju di kamar kecil itu," tunjuk Isane begitu pintu sudah tertutup dengan aman.

Telanjang di depan seseorang merupakan pengalaman yang memalukan bagi Rukia, meski itu dokter sekalipun. Isane berkata butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk menganalisa darah yang diambil dan hasil rontgen bisa diambil berbarengan nanti. Ketika Rukia mengeluarkan dompet, Isane menggeleng.

"Tidak usah," katanya.

"Bayarnya waktu ambil nanti, Dokter?" Rukia bingung. Bahkan, seharusnya dia membayar tadi.

"Sudahlah," Isane tersenyum. "Kalau aku bilang tidak usah, ya tidak usah."

Rukia tidak sempat protes lagi karena Isane sudah mengusirnya keluar. Seakan kejutan tidak berhenti, Byakuya sudah menunggunya di ruang tunggu. Melihat Rukia, dia langsung berdiri.

Sesaat Byakuya membuka mulut, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar. Menyadari kehadirannya yang tidak semestinya di tempat itu, tiba-tiba dia menunduk. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk berbalik.

"Byakuya-san..." Rukia memulai, tapi dia sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Rukia datang sendiri ke lab ini. Hari masih pagi ketika dia berangkat. Hanya Retsu yang ia pamiti tadi. Rukia sangat yakin dia tak pernah mengatakan kapan tepatnya dia akan rontgen.

"Ayo cari sarapan," tak tahu lagi, Byakuya mengajak gadis itu.

Rukia sadar akan ada penjelasan dibalik semua ini dan penolakan jelas-jelas tidak akan diterima Byakuya. Karena itulah tak lama kemudian mereka berada di restoran tak jauh dari lab. Meski makanan yang tersaji kelihatan menggugah selera, Byakuya dan Rukia kehilangan selera makan sedari tadi. Rukia memainkan sendok pelan sedang Byakuya tiba-tiba menganggap bahwa sedotan minumannya adalah benda paling menarik di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, Byakuya-san..."

"Rukia," potong Byakuya cepat. "Aku laki-laki, akulah yang harus menjelaskan," Byakuya mengangkat matanya. Berbagai emosi -antisipasi, gugup, takut, dan sesuatu yang lain yang Rukia tidak bisa menjabarkan- silih berganti berkilat di mata gelapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Byakuya tenang. "Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Pengakuan bertubi-tubi itu otomatis membungkam Rukia. Pria dewasa di seberangnya menatapnya pasti.

"Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman," lanjut Byakuya, mengartikan kebisuan Rukia. "Pria yang lebih tua darimu beberapa tahun..."

"Karena itukah Byakuya-san selalu menolongku?" ujar Rukia, tak terpengaruh kalimat terakhir Byakuya.

Byakuya tercengang, terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang telah Byakuya-san lakukan untukku, tapi hati kecilku selalu mengatakan, itu adalah Byakuya-san. Semuanya, aku tahu itu bukan pertolongan dari orang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku lega tahu itu adalah Byakuya-san," Rukia tersenyum. Senyum dari dasar hati Rukia yang pertama kali semenjak dia ditinggalkan keluarganya karena kecelakaan dan sakit.

Byakuya ikut tersenyum. Tidak ada yang lebih indah pagi itu selain senyum gadis yang dicintainya.

"Tapi aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, Rukia," kata Byakuya. "Kau menolakku, membenciku atau apapun, aku akan tetap menolongmu. Tolong jangan minta aku berhenti melakukannya."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kok," sahut Rukia cepat. "Aku tahu posisiku, aku tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak ada yang kupunyai..."

"Kau punya aku," potong Byakuya mantap. "Kau tak akan sendirian. Tak akan pernah."

Byakuya meraih tangan kurus Rukia, menggenggamnya erat seakan mengatakan dia tak akan pernah melepaskannya. Ketulusan memancar dari mata, raut muka, aura dan semuanya dari pria itu.

Hanya satu cara yang Rukia tahu supaya Byakuya tahu dia menerima pria itu.

Rukia mencondongkan badan, mencium Byakuya. Tidak peduli bahwa tidak hanya ada mereka berdua di restoran itu. Semua menghilang. Hanya eksistensi orang yang dicintailah yang terpenting.

- -

Setelah dari restoran, mereka tidak langsung pulang. Sambil menunggu hasil lab, mereka jalan-jalan.

"Sambil kencan," Byakuya memutuskan. Beberapa jam tidak terasa sampai waktu mengambil hasil tes.

Hasil lab dan rontgen mematahkan dugaan sang dokter. Bukan bronkitis. Lendir dari batuk Rukia tidak bisa keluar sehingga mengendap di dalam. Parahnya, si lendir tak bertanggung jawab itu sudah masuk ke saluran pernapasan. Pantangan makanan dari dokter banyak sekali sampai-sampai Rukia berpendapat dia tak akan memakan apa-apa lagi selain hanya nasi.

"Jangan makan gorengan, sayur mentah, daging yang diawetkan seperti sosis, nuget, makanan pedas..."

Daftar itu masih panjang hingga Rukia pusing mengingatnya. Sebaliknya, Byakuya menyimak dengan sangat serius. Alis hitamnya bertaut mengingat larangan dokter.

Obat yang harus diminum Rukia banyak. Entah berapa lagi biaya obatnya, Rukia tidak tahu. Byakuya memaksa membayarnya. Tentu saja Rukia merasa tidak enak. Tapi selain bijaksana, dewasa dan pintar, Byakuya juga _licik._

"Kalau kau tidak mau," ancamnya datar, "aku akan bilang pada Unohana-san kalau _kau_ menciumku. Bisa kubayangkan wajah piasnya mendengar Rukia kesayangannya ternyata s_udah besar._"

Sebelum mengantar Rukia pulang, Byakuya punya pemikiran lain. Dia membelikan Rukia bantal dari serat nanas dan bulu angsa.

"Aman untuk pernapasan," katanya memberi alasan.

"Bantalku juga aman kok," sanggah Rukia.

Selain licik, Rukia mempelajari lagi satu hal tentang kekasihnya yang selama ini tidak terpikir olehnya. Itu saat Byakuya berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Bantal ini dari aku, kan? Jadi anggap saja kau tidak tidur sendirian."

Rukia memerah. "Ng-ngeres. Byakuya-san ternyata..."

Mendadak senyum Byakuya terlihat culas namun menggoda. "Jangan panggil lelaki kalau dia tidak punya pikiran kotor."

"Ngeres. Mesum," sembur Rukia malu.

Tentu saja reaksi Rukia semakin membuat Byakuya senang. Dia hanya tertawa.

**The End**

A/N : Akhir-akhir ini saya merasa cerita roman yang saya tulis pathetic, saya jadi sebal sendiri. Anyway, Byakuya versi saya tetap dingin, tapi dia juga makhluk yang mempunyai berbagai macam perasaan. Dalam setiap cerita saya lebih suka menggali karakter dan kepribadian para tokoh dibalik penampilan mereka. Jadi maaf kalau ada yang berpendapat Byakuya maupun tokoh lain agak OOC.

OMG, sepertinya ini cerita paling romantis yang pernah saya bikin. Saya sampai takjub dengan diri saya sendiri. Apakah teman-teman puas dengan cerita ini? Hehe. Saya senang kalau kalian puas (apaan sih?). Saya tidak merencanakan cerita ini jadi panjang -malah pertamanya dalam bayangan ini cuma jadi one-shot- jadi saya menyingkatnya sepadat namun seberisi mungkin.

Bersyukurlah teman-teman yang kalau berobat ada orang tua atau keluarga yang mendampingi. Tidak semua orang mendapat blessing seperti ini. Ada yang harus mengurus semua proses berobat ke dokter umum, terus ke dokter spesialis dan rontgen sendirian. Tidak, itu bukan saya. Namun seseorang itu menginspirasi saya membuat cerita ini. Miris sekali tapi dia salah satu dari sekian Rukia yang bertahan menghadapi apapun dengan segala konsekuensi yang saya pun, ujar Bapak berkali-kali, tak sanggup menjalani.

Dedicated to my beloved best friend and family at once, I hope you'll get well soon and pass the national exams with flying colors.


End file.
